Memories, Lost and Found
by wayward7
Summary: When a health crisis forces Danny and Steve to confront their worst fears they use music to say what they can't find the words to express. Established relationship. If you have Adele 25 it would be good to listen to songs as music sets the tone of the sce


Memories, Lost and Found

Chapter One

Steve watched out the window as Danny walked out towards the ocean. He knew he should give him the privacy he so obviously needed but the urge to join him was so strong he had to hold himself physically in place. He reflected back on what the test results had revealed and wondered what it would mean for their future. How could Danny ever make this choice? The odds were stacked against him no matter which way he turned.

It started only a few weeks ago, yet it seemed like a lifetime ago. At first the symptoms were minor and Danny, who always seemed to suffer in silence, didn't tell him how bad they had gotten. But then he started to notice, first the eyes that didn't seem to focus in, the migraines that lingered longer than usual and then the telltale signs of fatigue and pain that he just couldn't hide anymore. He begged Danny to go to the doctor, "Something's not right Danno". Then two days ago he found Danny on the floor in the kitchen when he came back from his morning swim with no apparent sign of injury.

Then tests, brain scans and labs revealed the problem, a brain tumor right near the optic nerve. Been there awhile according to the doctor, not sure of the cause. May have been a result of a blow to the head, lord knows he had a few of those, but it also could have been there all along just dormant, waiting to strike at an opportune moment. That's the way cancer works, no rhyme or reason. Even now it was hard to say that word let alone think of the implications. They wouldn't know for sure until they removed it, if they could remove it, and did a biopsy.

Today Danny and Steve had sat together, hands and legs slightly touching under the table, and listened to the doctor talk about the options for treatment. There were essentially two: have surgery to remove the tumor at which time they would find out whether it was benign or malignant and treat based on those findings. If malignant, treatment would likely be radiation or a combo of radiation and chemo. Side effects of the treatment could mean poor quality of life and the survival rate was less than three years.

Even if benign, odds were poor for a safe removal in that area of the brain given the size of the tumor. If he survived the surgery, and that was a big if, pressure from the tumor could cause vision problems, memory loss and mobility problems that may not be reversible. He had already experienced the headaches and memory loss but so far vision was only affected when he was having a headache.

The second option was, at least to Steve, no option at all: Do nothing. He would gradually lose his sight over time, they could control the pain and he could live for up to a year with fairly good quality of life. After that they could keep him comfortable until….Steve could not finish that thought. The doctor insisted that Danny should not stay by himself until a treatment course was decided due to probability of further blackouts. When Steve insisted that Danny stay with him, Danny didn't argue. Not a good sign.

In his head Steve felt like he knew which way Danny was most likely leaning, his heart just didn't want to accept it. When your whole life has been about being in control, how do you let go and face the fact that you never really had any control at all? You have just been hurtling through time and space to get to this one god awful moment.

Chapter Two

When Steve was able to look back objectively, he could pinpoint that day as the moment Danny started to pull away from him. At the time it was just subtle changes that went unnoticed or easily ignored so he didn't have to face the truth. Danny said he needed time to think and Steve, not wanting to push, allowed that space. Deep down he knew the truth, Danny was the one doing the pushing and it was away from him. Eventually the space kept getting wider until they no longer could reach each other.

A week later when Danny announced he was going home to New Jersey to visit his family and come to a decision, Steve knew the decision was already made. He felt betrayed that Danny had decided that Steve had no say at all, so his pride and his ego got in the way. He didn't try to change his mind, he didn't argue or plead. His whole life had been about abandonment, betrayal and loss so he accepted that this would be no different. He helped him pack, slipping a note into his bag, and drove him to the airport. The car ride was deathly quiet and when they arrived Steve walked him to security then turned his back and walked away. He stood out of sight and watched him, even using his badge to bypass security so he could stand where he could see the gate. He wasn't sure why, did he really think Danny would change his mind and run back to him?

When he returned to the empty house he walked from room to room as though he would find him there somewhere. He sat on the couch that Danny had just vacated last night and that still smelled of him. How had it all come to this? How had he let it get this far out of whack? He thought of the few times he had tried to talk or reason with Danny but Danny had refused to engage, just walked away. He should have seen this coming, but he didn't.

Not able or willing to stay in the house he got a beer and wondered down to the beach. He stood for awhile looking out at the water. When he turned to sit down he noticed a note and envelopes were taped to his chair. There was a sticky note and two letters, one for him and the other just addressed to My Ohana. He stared at the sticky note and felt the powerful pull he had always felt around Danny. They may have appeared to be opposite in every way but their minds had always had this insane connection that neither one could completely explain. And here was the proof. The note said, "I have downloaded something on your phone. Please listen and try to understand. Track 8."

 _Take your eyes off of me so I can leave  
I'm far too ashamed to do it with you watching me  
This is never ending, we have been here before  
But I can't stay this time 'cause I don't love you anymore_

"Oh shit"

 _Please stay where you are  
Don't come any closer  
Don't try to change my mind  
I'm being cruel to be kind_

 _We're not the only ones  
I don't regret a thing  
Every word I've said  
You know I'll always mean  
It is the world to me  
That you are in my life  
_ _ **But I want to live  
And not just survive**_

Steve slowly sank to the ground with his back against the chair as he realized that he had been right. This wasn't a vacation to visit family or make a decision, Danny wasn't just leaving him, he was going away to die. Steve had come to accept that this was what people did, they left or died. But how could he ever accept this?

The last line hurt the most. How could he believe that they were better off apart? Danny was the one to decide to put the ocean between them. Why didn't he know that they could face anything together, had already faced so much together. The answer is finally what broke him completely.

"Because you didn't tell him."

Chapter Three

Danny tried to settle in the plane but flying had never been his thing. Others around him slept but he just stared into the night, flashes of Steve at the airport rushing through his mind. He repeated his mantra over and over in his head, "I'm doing the right thing, for him and for me" but if he couldn't convince himself why did he think Steve would just accept it. The painful thing was that, in the end, he had. After a week of useless, one-sided arguments he had helped him pack, drove him to the airport and said good-bye. Then he walked away without a backward glance. The old Steve was back and that had very nearly broken all of Danny's resolve.

Thinking back on the visit with the doctor and the options he was given, he knew he had made his decision then and there. He listened to the mumble, jumble of options, treatments and statistics but to him the choices boiled down to two: Die slowly or die fast. He knew that Steve's first response was always the most reckless choice, at least for himself, for his life never seemed to hold value to him, but Danny knew when it came to the people he loved he would never give up the fight. He would turn over every rock, his need to care for and fight for anyone he deemed his ohana would not allow him to see that there was no way out of this. He knew leaving Steve would destroy him, his whole life was about people leaving him, and he would hate Danny for betraying him in this way. Not only leaving him as a friend, as a partner, but leaving him when they had just began to start seeing each other in a much different light. Granted it was new, although he could admit now that on some level it was always there, but it held such promise. They had not taken it to any physical level other than first date kind of stuff, which now he was thankful for. The day he got shot was the first time they admitted to each other that their feelings were much deeper.

Danny's mind wandered to his well laid out plan. "I need you to hate me now Steve. That is the only way to keep you from coming after me and trying to change my mind. If you hate me, it won't hurt as much, you'll survive, get past it and move on." He wondered how long it would take for Steve to give up, as eventually he had to come back to Grace and Charlie to spend what little time he might have with them, loving them, before the darkness crept in. He had already lost some time in the sense that, after the blackout, he had no memories of the last six months. He could not afford to lose any more time. A few weeks would probably do the trick and then no contact after he returned. It also gave him time to see his family and his beloved Jersey before it was too late. He didn't intend to tell them, just yet. His parents had suffered enough loss. The painful stuff could wait. He knew that Steve would honor his wishes in that regard.

Wanting to clear his mind he reached for his laptop, maybe watching a movie would help him relax. As he pulled it towards him he saw the note attached. It said , " I can't believe you would do this to us. Why couldn't you talk to me, let me in. So unlike you to run, Danny. I just want you to know, from the bottom of my heart, I hate you so much." It made Danny smile to think of that memory. The first time he had expressed to Steve how he really felt.

The note continued, "I have downloaded something on your phone, please play track 12. It expresses what I have been unable to say." When he saw the artist, he slowly inhaled and then laughed to himself. "Two minds, huh Steve".

He found the track and pushed play.

 _When did it go wrong, I will never know  
I have loved you all my life  
How did it slow down, I go round and round  
Thinking about it all the time_

 _Did you find the note that I wrote?  
I hid it in the seam of your coat  
It was hard to write with a lump in my throat  
Do you even know I can't let go_

The laptop slipped slowly off his lap. As he buried his head in his hands and let the tears fall, his only thought was, "What have I done?"

Close Video

Top of Form

SUBMIT CORRECTIONS Bottom of Form

SUBMIT CORRECTIONS

Bottom of Form

Chapter Four

 _Baby don't let the lights go down  
Baby don't let the lights go down  
Baby don't let the lights go down  
Lights go down, lights go down  
Lights go down, lights go down  
Down, down, down, down_

Kono just could not take it anymore. The same song, over and over, made her want to go in to Steve's office and shoot his phone, even if it was Adele, whom she loved. It had to have something to do with Danny's abrupt vacation and Steve's depressive mood, but what? There had been tension between the two of them for a couple of weeks now but neither one seemed to want to talk about it. Something was wrong, yet instead of arguing it out they had seemed unusually quiet, even avoiding each other at work. Kono and Chin gave each other sideways glances but neither wanted to get in the middle.

In his office, Steve sat at his desk and re-read the letter Danny had left him for like the hundredth time while the music continued.

 _Steven,_

 _Sorry is all I think I can say. Our timing sucked I guess, but thankfully, what never really started is easier to move away from. I have to go away to think about my next steps and do what is right for Gracie and Charlie. I don't need the complication of you to weigh me down. Please understand and forgive me. I have one favor to ask, I will be gone for a few weeks, please look after Gracie for me and tell her Danno loves her. Tell her nothing more and don't mention this to anyone or call my parents as my family has suffered enough. You can tell Kono and Chin, as I know you will anyway, and let them know I will be in touch with them when I return._

 _Danny_

He didn't miss the "I will be in touch with them" reference. It wasn't subtle and the subtext was clear.

When the song started to loop around again, Kono had enough. As she headed for Steve's office she heard Chin's warning. "Please, Kono, don't poke the bear." Her answering retort, "Coward", caused Chin to reluctantly join her.

"Alright boss, what the hell? I cannot listen to that song one more time! You talk, we listen. That's how this works, the silence is killing me and that sad depressing song makes me want to cry. This has something to do with Danny, right?

"Yes, and I guess it is time to let you know but, per Danny's instructions, it goes no farther than us."

Steve launched into the story, right from the symptoms that wouldn't go away, to the doctor's findings, to the day he put Danny on that plane. Plain out, nothing held back, including the complete rejection he felt. "He's made his choice and all I can do is try to accept that."

Tears threatened to spill from Kono's eyes,"You should have told us what was going on. We could have helped."

"It was Danny's call to make." He opened his drawer and handed Kono the envelope marked My Ohana and said, "I assume he meant this for you. He left one for me too, you can read it if you want" and he tossed his letter across the desk towards her. Kono scanned the short note that Steve handed her and passed it to Chin.

Kono leaned over the desk, putting herself in Steve's personal space. "You are a stupid, stubborn, selfish, son of a bitch. That's it, no fight, no argument. Just let him go. Where is the crazy, reckless, take no prisoners, navy seal who we have all grown to fear and love? Men are selfish, unfeeling bastards who can't see what's right in front of their eyes and you deserve to live your miserable life alone."

To say Steve was startled by her response would be a vast understatement and he stood and faced her squarely, leaning over the desk, until they were face to face. "Who left who Kono? Who decided not to fight? Who decided that I had no say or opinion even? Who gave up on us?" his voice raising with every question until it was almost shouting and Chin thought he might have to intervene.

"See, there he is! Where was that attitude when you put him on that plane?"

Chin who had kept quiet up till now, finally found his voice. "She's right boss, since when did you hide from a fight, especially with Danny?"

"Steve, you need to read between the lines. He wanted you to fight for him and when you didn't, he gave you an easy out. And you took it. God knows, the shock all this had on you had something to do with that, but he can't remember and you're punishing him for that."

"Who's punishing who, Kono? He left me, he wants to give up. How do I fight that? He's right I can't save him this time. Voice breaking now, "Do you have any idea what this is doing to me?"

"I know, I understand, she put her arm on his shoulder, but put those navy seal skills to work. Pride and ego aside, right now, standing here, what is your first instinct?"

"To go get him and kick his dumb ass! And after that to tell him that we are stronger as a team. That my life is shit without him and that I won't be thrown out like an old blanket you don't need anymore. We can beat the odds, we always have."

"Now you're talking. Leave out the part about kicking his ass, and go tell him that."

"Chin, get this man on a flight to Jersey."

After, as Steve ran from the office to catch the plane, Kono looked at the envelope Steve had given her. She opened it, with Chin looking over her shoulder, to find that it contained one sentence.

 _Be kind to Steve and look after him for me. Danny_

"Shit, he only asked us to do one thing and we already screwed that up." To which Chin retorted, "I think I object to your use of the word "we".

Chapter Five

Steve was never a patient man, so this long of a flight was getting on his nerves. He had two layovers so thankfully this was the last leg of the flight. He had a long time to think about his approach and what he might say and he had a plan of action. He wondered if he should let Danny know he was coming or have it be a complete surprise. He thought it was better if he gave him a heads up as he was time constrained. He had to get back before the governor realized that both of them were AWOL and he had left the force short-handed, what with Lou on vacation in Chicago. He knew just what to do and sent a text with the following message: "I can't believe you didn't trust in me". Track 6. He pushed the track to listen himself.

 _If you're not the one for me  
Then how come I can bring you to your knees  
If you're not the one for me  
Why do I hate the idea of being free?  
And if I'm not the one for you  
You've gotta stop holding me the way you do  
Oh honey if I'm not the one for you  
Why have we been through what we have been through_

Danny woke up and realized he had a text and sat up. What was Steve doing? He had asked for time and space and yet he continued to try and engage him. He just had to ignore it, not answer and hope he got tired of trying. Despite those feelings he found the track and pushed play.

Our love ain't water under the bridge  
Say that our love ain't water under the bridge

Danny realized there was another text. _Gate 21 10:00 pm Newark_. Danny knew that for his plan to work he had to avoid direct contact and it was 9:30 now. He headed downstairs and told his parents he was going for a walk. They tried to dissuade him due to what had happened earlier, but he convinced them he was fine, he wasn't driving, he just needed some air.

Chapter Six

Danny walked through his old neighborhood thinking about the past and the years he had spent here. He passed his old school and the church he went to as a boy, where he had married Rachel and pictured them all there, his whole family. So much had changed and it all seemed so long ago now.

He stopped to rest, why was he so tired suddenly, and thought about how bad this day had been. He had a serious headache earlier, thankfully he had not passed out like before but the pain was so bad and his vision had become fuzzy. His parents seemed to know right away that something serious was wrong. They wanted to call 911 so he ended up having to explain. They seemed so sad and older somehow when he told them. His father kept saying how it wasn't fair. And he knew Mattie was not far from their minds and he hated doing this to them. Why did he keep having to hurt the people he loved?

This used to feel like home but he realized it didn't feel that way anymore. Maybe he had been wrong to come here.

He realized his father's car had just pulled up beside him and he knew his parents would be mad that he had walked so far. He opened up the passenger door and then stood staring at Steve. Damn.

He said three words, "Get in Danny."

Chapter Seven

They drove in silence for a few blocks and Danny finally broke the embargo. "Why are you here Steven, what do you hope to accomplish? I told you everything in the note. Whatever we had, it's over, it never actually began. Let it go, please, I swear I can't deal with this right now.

"You know Danny you never seemed to be able to keep quiet in a car so I was hoping to get you to talk to me, fight with me, communicate with me, because you sure as hell have avoided it up to this point. Better yet, I'll do the talking and you'll listen for a change."

When Danny tried to talk, he silently, but effectively shushed him with that patented Navy Seal death stare.

"How could you shut me out like this? I am your partner, your friend, if for nothing more than that, you owe me. After all the shit we have been through, my family, your brother, Wo Fat and you just decide I don't get a vote, never mind a vote, I don't even get a second thought. Now I'm a "complication" you can't be bothered with? You know me, you knew what that would do to me. But that was your plan, wasn't it? You thought you could hurt me and push every one of my buttons, and tell yourself that it was for my own good. If you actually thought I would just turn my back and walk away, then you never really knew me at all and I think that hurts the most. You and Gracie and Charlie are my family, you know how important you are to me.

"Is it my turn now?" Steve stared into his eyes and nodded.

"You heard everything the doctor said, same as me. This is my life, Steve, **my life**. I get to choose how I live it… or don't. Not you, not my parents, just me. And don't think I don't realize that you called them, even after I expressly told you not to. I am the one who has to have to live with the consequences of my choices."

"You're wrong Danny. As you so eloquently told me more than once, your problems are my problems. You helped me so many times, after my father died, after Korea and Afghanistan. You pulled me back from the ledge that was my screwed up, pathetic life. Why would you think I would not do the same for you? And you're wrong, we all will have to live with the consequences of the choice you make."

"So what kind of life do you think we would have Steven? You, playing nursemaid to a blind man? You watching me slowly die a little each day? Losing more of my memory until I no longer remember you or what we mean to each other? Don't you get it? I didn't want to push you away and I knew you would never turn your back on me. I wanted you to hate me, because I thought that was the only way I could get you to walk away. They say it is hardest on the people you leave behind, but I'm not sure that is true."

"Well trust me Danny, they"re right. You're talking to an expert on being left behind. That's what you counted on right? Hand him yet another betrayal he won't recover from. How could you possibly think there was any way on this earth you could get me to hate you? Mad, yes. Feeling betrayed, of course. Confused, concerned, but hate?

God, how did we screw this up so badly?"

"Danny be honest with me. Why are you not putting up a fight? This is not like you, to leave Grace and Charlie. It can't be the odds, we have had worse. What is it about this that scares you enough to just want to die rather than face this?"

"Okay, you want to know, but you already kind of know. You've witnessed the nightmares, close up sometimes. So here's the whole story. When I was six and Matt was two we were playing in the attic. We weren't supposed to be up there but Ma was busy with the girls and we slipped away. There was a cedar chest and we took turns getting in and out and at one point when I was inside the lid came down and it locked. Matt was too young to understand how to open it and he finally went away. He couldn't talk that well so no one knew where I was."

Suddenly the horrible nightmares and panic attacks made perfect sense to Steve.

"I tried to get out, bloodied my hands trying to open it, screamed until I had no voice, but nothing worked. My parents looked for me, but not in the attic and eventually they called the police. Do you know what my biggest fear was, not the darkness, or the lack of air, it was that nobody would ever find me. So I gave up. It took them 10 hours before I was found. So what scares me? You've seen it, when I am sleeping or unconscious or stuck somewhere small, I feel like I am stuck in that box again and no one will find me. Picture me blind, or unable to move, or worse, in a coma that I can't wake up from. To live in that box forever, yes I would rather die. That's what scares me, are you satisfied?"

Danny realized Steve had stopped the car and he looked up to see a Hilton sign. "What are we doing here?"

"I have rooms for the night and we are not done talking. Your parents know where we are, so don't worry. And yes, I told your parents enough so they would not panic if you had an attack or a seizure, and it did happen so I'm not sorry. They told me about today and what you told them. I wish I could have been there for you, I know that must have been hard." Steve got out of the car and went around to the passenger side and when he realized Danny was not getting out he opened the passenger door. When Danny still sat there, Steve had no more patience. "Come on Danny, we've both had a rough day and I'm too tired to argue anymore."

Chapter Eight

When they walked in the room, Steve walked immediately to the window and looked out. He put his head in his hands and tried to calm himself before turning to face Danny, who was still standing by the door, looking like he might bolt any second. Steve fiddled with the chain around his neck, and ended up putting it in his pocket. He knew this was would be the hardest part, he would win or lose this battle based on the words he said now.

"How's your head? Did you take the pills the doctor gave you."

"I already said I don't need or want a nursemaid."

"Danny, I came all this way to finally be honest with you because a very good friend told me I was…, well she actually called me a lot of names, and that's not the important part. Let's just say she threw cold water in my face. I've been sleep walking since that day at the doctor's and so confused by your attitude towards me that I have not made a lot of good decisions. But I have never wavered from my feelings for you. We discussed them, at length, I love you, you know this. You seemed to return those feelings." As Steve had been talking, he had taken steps towards Danny. Steve was now close enough that he could reach out and touch him but he didn't.

"On that front, have you changed your mind? Have your feelings for me changed?"

He could now see tears in Danny's eyes and he felt bad for putting them there but he had to know. "Because if your feelings have changed, I can accept that and I can still be your partner and most importantly your friend, but I can't, I won't, let you shut me out of your life. If you don't want me to be your nursemaid, we'll hire someone. And if you forget me, I will remind you every day how much you mean to me. I won't let you lose yourself Danny, I swear. I will always find you." He reached out then with his hand, brushing the tears that had fallen across Danny's cheek, praying that Danny would make the next move.

Danny reached up and took his hand and Steve pulled him closer. "No Steve, my feelings are the same, but I feel, with what we know now, it is wrong to act on them. There is no future for us. This is not fair to you, anyway we turn, disaster is all I can see ahead."

"Well, that's perfect then, we are at our best in the midst of disaster." He was happy to see Danny finally smile, a little. "I refuse to turn my back and walk out of your life and whatever we have to face, we face together. You are the most important person in my life and I will play whatever role you want me to play. But I will, under no circumstances, walk away from you.

He leaned down and gave Danny a soft, slow kiss that became more passionate as Danny leaned into it and they slowly lowered so they were sitting on the bed. For the first time in weeks Danny felt calm and comforted. It felt familiar, like home, to have Steve's arms around him, not odd like he thought it would be. They had never gone this far before.

"I have a plan for tonight. Let's put it all aside, if only for this one night. We act on our feelings for a change and push our fears out of this room, just for tonight. Or you can walk through that door over there, which is a connecting room and we move forward as friends and partners only."

"So this is like Let's Make a Deal with my life, huh? Choose door 1 or door 2", Danny looked into Steve's eyes. "If we do this, if we take this step, it will make it that much harder to let go."

"Then stop trying to let go. Maybe you should try holding on for a change."

Danny didn't get up from the bed and they locked eyes. Steve remembered something and got up and went to his phone. "Track 10" was all he said and then music filled the room as he walked back to the bed.

 _I will leave my heart at the door  
I won't say a word  
They've all been said before, you know  
So why don't we just play pretend  
Like we're not scared of what is coming next  
Or scared of having nothing left_

Later, Steve got up from the bed and walked to the window. He felt like this great weight he had been carrying was finally lifting. He knew tonight was not the answer by any means but maybe it was finally a step forward. He walked over and looked down at Danny, so still and sleeping, and was astonished at the depth of his feelings. He realized that there was nothing he couldn't do, wouldn't face, to get back what they had lost. But was Danny right? Was he just setting them up for more heartache down the line? How could he ever face losing him again? As if Danny was reading his thoughts, he lifted his hand, grabbed Steve's, and pulled him down into the bed, their eyes meeting in the soft glow from the window.

Chapter Nine

"Danny, Danny" Danny woke slowly and felt Steve's hand smoothing his hair. He realized Steve was crouched by the side of the bed. "I'm sorry, I didn't want to wake you, but my flight leaves in an hour and I have to go. Your parents are in the connecting room, I didn't want to leave you alone. Call them when you're ready."

"Look, I realize that you still have a lot to decide and I am not pressuring you or at least I'm trying not to. You just need to know that whatever your decisions are, about the surgery, about us, I will always have your back. I said what I came to say, the next move has to be yours."

"Come home, Danno. I'll be waiting." He placed a soft kiss on Danny's forehead and then he was gone.

When Danny woke two hours later he took a quick look around the room. Had Steve said good-bye or was that just a dream. He sat up and looked at his phone. There was a text. "Last night meant everything to me. Track 5." He pushed play.

"No river is too wide or too deep for me to swim to you  
Come whatever, I'll be the shelter that won't let the rain come through  
Your love, it is my truth  
And I will always love you Love you"

Danny 's mom knocked softly and then came into the room. She came and sat on the bed next to Danny. "He's gone, isn't he?"

Danny was not sure if he could speak yet so he just nodded.

"Danny, I won't even pretend I know how you are feeling right now, but it is time to stop running from this. It's not like you. You are my fierce, brave son and you are about to confront a life threatening event in your life. He seems to be a kind, concerned friend who cares for you deeply. Why are you throwing that away? You are going to need all the support you can get to face this, to fight this. He wants to be there for you."

"Ma, you understand that he is more than just my friend, right?"

"I know what he means to you, and yes, I get that. I am not that naïve, Danny. You don't think I know what you two are to each other? I'm not the one with the memory loss."

"How do you feel about that?"

"A mother only wants one thing for her child. I want you to be happy and to have love in your life. And that love comes in many shapes and forms. I never saw a problem with any of that. That's the way I raised you. Society always wants to define things, gay, straight, whatever, love is love. Trust me, when you find it, and if it is true and strong, you need to hold onto it. I hated when you were forced to move so far from home, but I understood. When I came to visit and I saw the relationship that you and Steve shared and the family you had formed there I was happy that you had that in your life, finally."

"But how can I ask him to face an unknown future with me, a future that could cause him an endless amount of pain. You have no idea the losses he has already experienced."

"Yet, you didn't have to ask him, he came to you. He was willing to confront the pain, for you, even though you had pushed him away. What does that say to you? Danny, people waste too much time thinking about tomorrow. Worrying about tomorrow, you most of all. I think you get that from your Dad. Let's say for the moment that you only had today. What would you do then, who would you want to spend it with? Would you waste precious moments on what might happen or would you savor every second of joy and happiness you have now. Life is too short to waste it on what ifs. You have so much to live for, why are you so willing to throw it all away without putting up a fight?"

And just like that it became the easiest decision he ever made. He knew where he needed to be and what he needed to do and he decided not to waste another moment. Steve had a head start but he had some tricks up his sleeve and some ohana he knew would help. He sent several texts as he raced to the airport, the last one said this. "I will always find you, too. Track 11."

Chapter Ten

Steve was waiting at the gate for his connecting flight when he saw the text. Smiling widely when he saw the title of the song, he pushed play.

 _"_ It's the Sweetest Devotion"

Kono ran out of her office yelling for Chin as she reached the computer table. "You need to get Jerry up here and we might need Toast too. Can we reach him? He was going to LA the last time I knew."

Chin called Jerry and then turned to Kono. "What's going on?"

"Danny has sent us a mission." Jerry entered the office and Kono continued." If we're going to help Danny succeed we have to act fast. We need to delay Steve's flight coming into San Francisco. Can you do that Jerry? He will be changing planes shortly, can you handle that?"

"Are we using our immunity and means on this one? I mean how far can I go?"

"A safe way, Jerry, no aliens or invasions and hopefully nothing that gets him or us arrested. We need Toast for the second part, here's what he needs to do, Chin." She handed him a note with instructions and Chin looked it over. He looked back at her and said, "Seriously."

"Just do it, Chin. Danny needs us to come through with this and he really needs a win right now."

"Hey, I got his back. I'm just wondering who I am more afraid of, Steve or the Governor, if either one gets wind of what we are about to do with state resources."

Chapter Eleven

So Danny stood at the end of the concourse in San Francisco and waited. If all had gone according to plan, Steve should be landing right about now. Danny looked around for the security camera and when he saw it just off to the right and noticed it was pointed towards him, he gave a thumbs up and smiled.

 _Back at the computer table Chin said, "Damn, he knows we're watching. We should turn it off."_

 _"_ _Hell no, Chin, I didn't go through all this to miss the moment."_

 _The other camera angle came into view and they saw Steve emerge from the gateway at the other end of the concourse. They all cheered, as their plan had worked and Danny had beat Steve to San Francisco. Kono spoke into her phone, "Okay you're up Toast and remember it needs to be loud."_

Over the loudspeaker in San Francisco Track 4 started to play, as Danny caught sight of Steve.

You look like a movie  
You sound like a song  
My God, this reminds me  
Of when we were young

 _It was just like a movie_

 _It was just like a song_

Halfway down the concourse now, Steve looked up as he recognized the song playing and he realized that the music seemed louder than he thought would be normal. He knew exactly where to look and who he would see at the end of the corridor, through the glass windows. And there he was, as impossible as it seemed, with that wide smile that only came once in awhile, but god was it worth the wait. Steve stopped and dropped his bag. He gave Danny a quizzical look, then a broad smile as he shook his head back and forth. That explained the long security check that resulted in him being pulled from the flight and then having to rebook on a later plane. He started walking towards Danny, never breaking eye contact as the song continued.

 _I was so scared to face my fears  
Nobody told me that you'd be here  
And I swear you moved overseas  
That's what you said, when you left me_

Steve walked through the security doors and headed straight towards Danny but Danny put up his hand to halt Steve, anticipating the embrace.

"Wait, we need to talk first."

Steve stood still, the smile now gone, and folded his arms across his chest. "Okay."

 _The people at the console held their breath. "Why did we drop the idea of audio"._

 _Chin looked at Kono, "You can't be serious, you actually considered bugging them?"_

"First, I am ready to go back and fight. I know I have been stupid and stubborn but I have a lot to live for and I finally see that. I want you on my team if that is what you still want."

Steve's heart sank a little. "Danny, I thought…"

"No, you talked last night. Now it's my turn."

"I have some conditions and if you agree to them we can move forward. Number one is that we put the personal part of our relationship on hold… for now. I am going to be facing some pretty large health challenges and I need to focus on those and I need to spend some quality time with my kids, while I still can. That night meant a lot to me too. But we can revisit those feelings and see where that leads, once the crisis is over."

"Number two is that you learn to ask for back-up. You can be involved in my care, if you still want that, considering number one, but Kono and Chin can help and I am sure Grace and Rachel will want to be involved. No twenty-four hours at my bedside and playing mother hen. You tend to go overboard on taking care of everyone and it is important to me that you take care of yourself, too, Steve, if you ever hope to see number one happen."

"Number three is the hardest to say or think about but it is a deal breaker. Things may not pan out the way we want and if that were to happen I need to know that you will be there to take care of Gracie and Charlie for me, they will need you. That you will move forward and not drown in grief. Trust and believe that I will be with you every step of the way and watching out for you and the kids, I will always be your back-up."

 _At the console they saw Steve's head go down and his hands go up to his face. "Seriously, we did all this so Danny could break his heart, again? That little bastard, I'm going to kick his ass myself."_

As Steve lifted his head, Danny continued, "So can you agree to my conditions?"

"Well, number one is a no brainer. Of course, we will have all the time in the world once we beat this. Number two will be hard, you know me, but I will give it my best shot and you can always rant at me if I do cross any lines. Number three I concede to because that will not be anything I have to deal with, I never failed a mission so there is no way we will let this defeat us, but you have to know that I would always take care of the kids, I love them too. So yes, I accept your terms."

Danny smiled and put his hands up as though to hug Steve, but Steve moved back.

 _Back at the console Kono's smile faded, "Are these guys just trying to piss me off?"_

"Not so fast Danny, I have one condition of my own."

"You have to be totally honest with me at all times. Whether you're in pain, depressed, need space, whatever. No more silent treatments or running off. No pushing me away, accept that I am in it for the long haul, as your friend and partner, if nothing more, or no deal. We have to have open and honest communication if we expect to come out of this on the other side."

"I have learned my lesson and also my mom kind of beat it into my head as well. Not sure how you got her to like you and to take your side, but I'm grateful. So, yes I agree to your demand."

"So deal", and Danny extended his hand which Steve brushed aside and went for a full embrace, hugging him harder and longer than Danny expected."

"Careful, we are being watched", to which Steve replied, "I don't care" and proceeded to plant a kiss on the top of Danny's head.

 _Smiles and high fives all around the computer console._

 _It was just like a movie  
It was just like a song_

Chapter Twelve

Two weeks later, after spending some vacation time in Maui with the kids, and a little time resting up, Danny was ready. Surgery was set for the next day and they had spent the night with family and friends. Steve went upstairs so Danny could say good-bye to the kids and Rachel, who had come to pick them up. A few minutes later Danny came into Steve's room and stood by the bed. The lights were off so Danny approached the bed and softly called Steve's name. "You awake?"

"Yea, buddy I'm still awake." Danny sat on the edge of the bed near Steve's head and Steve put his hand on Danny's back. "That was rough, huh?" Danny put his head down and Steve continued to rub his back and shoulders.

"I know I am being unfair and selfish right now to even ask you this, but I don't want to be alone tonight. Can I stay here with you?" Steve didn't bother to answer he just pulled the covers back and moved over so there was room and Danny laid down with his back still to Steve.

"I have to ask you to be totally honest with me right now, Steve, no bullshit. I need to know that you can live with condition three, that if I don't make it, you will be okay."

Steve pulled Danny so that he was on his back so Steve could see his face. "So you want me to be honest, no bullshit, but you basically want me to lie to you. Because you don't want to hear the truth and I don't want to send you into surgery with this weighing on your mind. So, yes, you are being unfair and selfish now." Steve weighed his next words carefully. What would keep Danny in fighting mode? If he said he would be okay, the lie, would this give Danny permission to give up?

"Here's the truth, I will not be okay. Losing you would be the one loss I never come back from. There's a saying fireman have, "You go, I go." So is that honest enough for you? He could tell from the look on Danny's face that he had gotten the response he was hoping for, Danny was mad. "But I can't send you off to surgery without the answer you want to hear, so yes, I will be fine. I will have a great celebration and then forget you ever existed." Steve turned so now his back was to Danny.

"What about the kids, Steve? You have to be there for them, I'm counting on that."

"Think about it Danny. If something were to happen to you, Rachel and Stan are free to take them anywhere. Do you think they are going to stay here and let me be involved in their lives?"

"Okay, your right, I'm putting too much pressure on you. I forget how hard all this is for you and I'm sorry."

"You have to stop all these negative thoughts, Danny. Stop thinking about dying and start thinking about fighting for your kids, for yourself, for me if it helps. What happened to the power of positive thinking?"

Danny turned towards Steve. "I have one more question." Danny was looking at Steve's back. "Can you please look at me?" Steve turned back over to face Danny. "I know you're not supposed to tell me about the six months I can't remember. I have to find the memories on my own, otherwise they are not true memories, but I need to know this one thing. I have been thinking about it since that night in Jersey. So can you at least confirm a feeling I have since it's not a memory?"

Danny didn't wait for a response, he knew Steve was listening. "That night with you, It felt… it was all so familiar, it didn't feel awkward or strange. It felt right, so I need to know, the night in Jersey, it wasn't the first time we had…..

Steve knew his voice was trembling and he moved closer, wrapping his arms around Danny, "No babe, it was not the first time."

 _All I ask is  
If this is my last night with you  
Hold me like I'm more than just a friend  
Give me a memory I can use  
Take me by the hand while we do what lovers do  
It matters how this ends  
Cause what if I never love again?_

Chapter Thirteen

Danny was being wheeled into surgery. Steve was walking along beside the gurney with his hand on Danny's shoulder. Dr. Collins had allowed him to go all the way to the door.

"Sorry, Commander, but this as far as we can let you go."

"Ok, thanks." Leaning down to Danny and taking his hand now, Steve whispered, "Got to leave you here, babe." He knew Danny was somewhat sedated but he felt Danny's hand tighten so he knew he was hearing him. "I'll be right here waiting when you come out. You got this, we've got this. Stay strong," Then close to his ear and softly, "I love you." He kissed him on the forehead and said, "That's from your little monkey, she loves you too. Then the gurney was pulled away.

Steve leaned against the wall and let all the tension and stress finally go. Sliding down the wall to the floor, he stayed there, not having the strength or motivation to move.

Kono found him there. "Boss, you okay." He lifted his head to look at her. His eyes told her everything he was feeling and she sat down beside him and side hugged him. "He's going to make it Steve, you have to believe that."

"Listen, I know you might not be ready but Gracie and Rachel just got here and Rachel says she has to see you and Gracie needs you. She looks so scared Steve. You think you can come down now? If not I can get rid of Rachel, but I don't think Gracie is going to calm until she sees you."

"No, it's fine. Give me a hand up will you"

They rode down the elevator and as soon as the door opened Grace flew into Steve's arms.

"How's Danno? Did you walk him all the way like you said you would? Did you tell him that I love him. I wish I could have been there. Danno said I couldn't, he said he would see me after. Are you okay, Uncle Steve? You don't look okay."

"Gracie, let him breath will you. Sorry, Steve."

"It's fine Rachel. And to answer your questions I did walk him all the way to the door and I gave him a kiss from you just like I said I would. They hugged and Steve kissed her forehead. Listen Gracie, can you go to the café with Kono and get me a cup of coffee. I really need it and you know just how I like it. Thank you, sweetheart."

Looking at Rachel, "Kono said you needed to see me."

"Yes, I have something for you. I just picked these up from the lawyer's office a few days ago. They're the custody papers."

"Come in here with me", Steve grabbed her arm roughly and pulled her into a small room to the side. "Are you seriously delivering another demand for custody while her father is up there fighting for his life? I thought we were in a good place now, I thought you understood. I know you hate me, but how could you do this to Danny? Those kids are his whole life. Haven't you taken enough from him?"

"Steve, please listen, it is not what you think, I swear, these are papers Daniel drew up. He asked the lawyer to do this three months ago but then he never picked them up."

"Three months ago? Danny didn't remember Steve realized. "I'm sorry, Rachel. I shouldn't have assumed the worst. It's been a tough day."

"An understatement, I'm sure, and just for the record, I don't hate you. Maybe I did once when Daniel chose you over me and left us at the airport. Then I guess I was just jealous of you for awhile and now it is just plain disdain." Steve smirked. "There, I made you smile a little. Look, we both love him right and Gracie loves you, so you can't be half bad, which is why I agreed to what Daniel wanted even though Stan tried to fight me on it."

"What do you mean?"

"The custody papers give Daniel joint custody with the stipulation that if anything should happen to him, you "inherit" those rights. That's not the legal term, I'm sure, but that's what it means. He wanted to assure that the kids stayed in your life. I had to agree to those terms and sign off and now all that is needed is your signature." Rachel handed him the paperwork. "There are a few other things in there as well, his will, the paperwork for Gracie and Charlie's corrected birth certificate. I had to approve those also.

Steve tried hard to keep it together. Clearing his throat, he turned to Rachel. "Thanks."

"I owed him, didn't I. I'm going to leave Gracie with you, she wants to stay and I have to get back to Charlie. I know this isn't my place anymore but keep me informed and I know you will all look out for Gracie. I trust that you will know when she needs me and I can be here quickly. Otherwise, I think she needs to be with her ohana right now." They hugged and Rachel said goodbye to Grace and left.

Hours later, Steve rose as walked towards them. Keeping his arm around Grace he waited for what was to come. "Steve, Grace, he did great. The surgery is over and Danny is stable and in recovery." Steve let out a long sigh and Grace hugged him hard. "The next 48 hours will be critical and he will be in ICU but from what I saw, I think he will make a full recovery. The biopsy was sent to the lab and it will be a few days before results are in but I feel safe in saying that it did not show the characteristics of being malignant. The tumor had wrapped itself around a few vessels in the brain and it was tricky to remove, added to that there is some swelling which hopefully will go down over the next few days. We won't know until Danny wakes up what residual effects the tumor will have and he still has a long way to go but I am optimistic."

As the doctor walked away, the small group huddled with hugs and sighs of relief. He had made it through the first hurdle. Steve finally let the tears flow.

Chapter Thirteen

The next few days went by slowly, with no changes to Danny's condition, good or bad. His vitals remained stable. His breathing became strong enough to remove the ventilator. Dr. Collins said that all signs were there for a full recovery, but Danny did not regain consciousness and the longer that continued the odds that he ever would started to decline. On the third day Dr. Collins could no longer hide his concern. He ordered some new tests and another scan, but nothing seemed to show anything that would indicate a reason why Danny wasn't waking up.

Steve had already violated condition two and had not left the hospital since the surgery. Everyone tried to get him to go home and sleep but he was so vehement about staying, and when he used that certain tone and face they knew there was no use in pushing it. They gave up and just brought him clothes and food when needed. Sometimes they stayed with him, when he would allow it, other times they sensed he wanted to be alone.

Steve kept trying everything he could think of to get Danny to wake up. He talked to him about anything and everything. He played their favorite music, he read to him and almost constantly he had physical contact. Holding his hand, massaging his arms, rubbing his shoulders, which was the reason he rarely laid on the cot they had brought in for him. He mainly sat and slept in the reclining chair so he could always reach him. Gracie was the only one he would give up that position for, and when she was there he would sometimes walk outside for air.

On the fourth afternoon Steve was sitting in the chair reading from the latest John Grisham. He ended chapter 10 and looked over at Danny. "I wish I knew what you were thinking, making me wait like this. I keep thinking you will give me a sign, something that would let me know your okay. I'm scared that you think you are in that box again in the attic when you were little and no one is coming for you, so you've given up." He put his hand on Danny's chest. "But you're not, Danny. You know I am here right? You know I would never leave you, that I will always come for you. If it helps, I have an idea, I am in the attic and I have just pulled that lid off its hinges. You can never be trapped again." Steve knew he was being a little crazy but it made him feel better to say it.

Danny's thoughts were all jumbled, like a puzzle that he didn't have all the pieces to. He thought he could hear a voice, was it Steve? He wished he could latch onto it, he tried to answer, but it seemed like he was in a tunnel and the voice was far away. Was there music playing? Why couldn't Steve hear him?

Hello, can you hear me?  
I'm in California dreaming about who we used to be

Why couldn't Danny hear him, sense him. He always had in the past, he was always the only one who could get through to Danny, conscious or unconscious. "I'm so tired, Danny. I'm not sure how much longer I can hold on. I need you, I don't care if you can't remember, or you can't see, or you don't want to be with me anymore. I just need you in my life and I know if I lose you like this, if I can't reach you, I won't be able to go on. I have screwed up every one of the conditions already so why would you trust me, me of all people, to take care of your kids? You have to come back to me. I meant what I said, You go, I go." Steve put his head down on the bed and let the frustrations he had been holding in for so long flow out, like the tears that now fell unabated.

 _Hello, how are you?  
It's so typical of me to talk about myself. I'm sorry  
I hope that you're well  
Did you ever make it out of that town where nothing ever happened?_

Steve felt the hand, ever so lightly brush his head and he bolted upright, looking for any sign that he had not imagined that. Danny looked the same, still and quiet, but he had felt something. He knew he wasn't wrong.

"Danny, you heard me, you moved your hand. I'm holding it now, move it again, please, please. I know you can do it, for me."

He was rewarded with a small tightening on his thumb, a signature Danny move.

"That's it, that's my boy. Now try opening your eyes."

He saw Danny's eyelids start to quiver and could tell Danny was making an effort. "Keep trying, Danny. You can do this."

Then Danny's eyes opened and he squinted and tried to focus in. He looked at Steve. For a long moment Steve was not sure he was seeing him as his eyes did not move, they seemed fixed on Steve's, but then he said one word.

"Hello?" Then he lowered his gaze to Steve's face and said the three words that made Steve openly cry. "You look awful".

Chapter Fourteen

After Steve called him, Dr. Collins came in to check on his patient. "Danny it's great to see you awake again. Do you know where you are?"

"The hospital, I got shot, I think?"

"No, Danny, not this time. Do you remember me, from before?"

"No, should I?"

"Danny, I am your neurosurgeon, . I was treating you for a brain tumor, which was successfully removed four days ago. The operation was a complete success and it was not cancer, but you have experienced some memory loss. Not a serious amount of time, but the time you were shot was about nine months ago. Don't worry, this was expected and is a minor complication compared to what affects you could have had."

"Let me get this straight, I had a brain tumor? But it was removed and not remembering is good news, is that what you are saying? Will I get the memories back?" Danny looked confused and was also noticing that Steve had stayed silent and was pacing behind the doctor, which was never a good sign.

"There is no way of telling if you will regain your memories, but recent history would indicate that it is not probable. Let's concentrate on your whole recovery. You will still need some physical therapy and we still need to check your vision, but overall, everything I see is positive."

Just then Gracie burst through the door and launched herself at Danny. "Danno, you're awake, I missed you so much. I love you. Charlie sent you this drawing."

As Gracie continued to talk, Steve saw this as his moment to step outside with .

"I can't believe this is happening again, not only did he not regain the memories from before but he lost even more? The last few months are gone. Why does he keep resetting back to when he was shot? We're right back where we started."

"Steve, I know this is hard on you, but you're wrong, we are not where we started. The tumor is gone, Danny survived and with far fewer affects then we thought possible. He's alive, he can see and his long term memory wasn't affected. I'm not sure why he goes back to that day. It may have something to do with the trauma of being shot, but it honestly doesn't matter, does it? He's on the road to recovery and that's what we should be concentrating on now."

"I know, I know, believe me I am relieved and grateful. You gave me a miracle and I'm standing here bitching. Thank you for everything."

Later, when they were alone, Danny watched Steve as he reclined in the chair beside him. He knew something was wrong, something they weren't telling him. Steve had remained quiet and subdued, not like himself at all. His eyes, which Danny could read so well, seemed dark and haunted somehow. This was a face he had not seen in a long while.

"Hey, tell me what's wrong. My having survived doesn't seem to have cheered you up much. I was watching you when the doctor gave me the news and you seemed stressed out. Then you went outside to talk to him privately. Is there something I should know?"

Steve should have known Danny would notice. "Danny, I have had months of worrying about this, then four days of wondering if you would wake up. I am stressed and I am tired so if I seem a little out of it, it's not because I am hiding something. I am insanely glad that you are so much better and on your way to a complete recovery. I just need to decompress.

"Then go home Steve, get some sleep, I don't need a babysitter. You heard the doctor, all signs are positive."

And for once, without arguing, he did just that.

Chapter Fifteen

A week later Danny was released from the hospital. He still had some vision issues and needed physical therapy as the muscles in his arms and legs were weak. The doctor felt it was not wise for him to be alone just yet so he had agreed to stay with Steve until he was officially cleared. The first few days at home went well, but then Steve noticed that Danny seemed restless and quiet, never a good sign. On the fourth day Steve came home from work to find Danny sitting out on his chair by the beach.

"Hey, what are you doing out here alone? Where is the aide?"

"I'm fine Mom. I don't need someone watching me all the time, I sent her home. You don't need to keep paying someone to sit with me all day, it's annoying and she only wants to watch soap operas anyway."

"Okay, whatever you need. Did you take your meds?"

"Steve, I need to go home, I don't need the meds, enough already with the babysitting. I'm perfectly fine, no headaches, no seizures. Vision is clearing. What is Dr. Collins waiting for?"

"Well we see him in a few days so let's wait until he gives you the all clear, okay? Look, the kids will be dropped off shortly and Chin and Kono are coming over for dinner, so let's try to have a great weekend."

"Look, I'm sorry okay. You have been great and I appreciate all you have done, letting me stay, the kids, everything. I just had a bad day is all. I shouldn't take it out on you."

"No worries, listen I am going to start getting dinner prepped. Come back up with me."

"I'd rather sit here for a little longer."

Steve looked around on the table. "Did you bring your phone down with you?" Danny shook his head. "Okay, well here is mine, if you need anything call your phone."

"Steven, I am 100 feet away, you can see me through the window. Seriously, you have to stop." But he took the phone and laid it on the table.

Steve went to the kitchen to start getting things ready. He could only hope that Dr. Collins would play along a little longer, give him more time.

Steve was in the middle of cutting up vegetables when he heard the back door. "I'm in here buddy, maybe you can help me with the salad." When he turned, he dropped the bowl as he realized by Danny's face that something was very wrong.

"Danny, what's the matter? Are you in pain?"

Danny looked at him and he knew that look. Emphasizing each word and using wide hand motions Danny spoke volumes. "What the hell is wrong with you? Why didn't you just tell me? Why?"

Steve could tell Danny was angry so he wisely decided not to approach him. "What Danny, tell you what? Do you remember something."

"Do I remember something, he says. All day my head has been pounding, unrelenting, and all these bits and pieces of memories constantly moving inside my head, but I couldn't latch on to them. They just kept moving rapidly, swirling like a fast forward movie. I couldn't seem to slow it down or stop it. So I was sitting there just now and I looked at your phone, and I thought maybe music would help me calm down. So I turned to the last thing on your playlist."

Steve knew what that was. "Oh shit."

"Why Steve, you could have told me, you should have told me. God, the shit I put you through. Why are you still here? Why don't you hate me now?"

"Danny, you know why. I knew it wasn't you. You couldn't remember."

"Then why not tell me, I know the doctor said not to but you should have. I hate you so much right now for letting me torture you like that."

"I could have told you sure, but it would have just been a story I was telling you. You can't tell someone how they feel. If they don't have the feelings that relate to the memory then it's meaningless."

"That day at the airport, when I sent you that song and met you in San Francisco, you thought I remembered then didn't you? It must have killed you to realize you were wrong."

"Yes, it did break me a little, but that night in the hotel and then at the airport also gave me hope that I was right about one thing. None of those things, the songs, San Francisco, could be just sheer coincidence. What your mind was not remembering, your heart couldn't forget. "

"How could I forget how we fought about that song? "The Sweetest Devotion", that cargument went on for weeks. And San Francisco, when I met you at that seminar and we finally were able to admit that things were way more serious. We made plans that very night."

Steve came around the counter, "So you remember… everything, the first six months, the last three months, all of it?"

In answer, Danny put his hand out to Steve. "Where is my ring?"

Steve reached up to the chain on his neck and pulled it out of his shirt with the two rings hanging from it and laid it in Danny's hand. Danny reached to take the rings off the chain, he took the one he knew was his and put it on his finger. He took the other ring and holding Steve's hand he placed it where it belonged and then embraced Steve. "I'm sorry, I'm so sorry. I can't believe you hung in there when I gave you every excuse to walk away."

"Stop, Danny, don't. You've been through a terrible ordeal too. It could have been so much worse." He pulled back a little still holding Danny. "Look at us, we're still standing right? This didn't break us and you're well right? That's what matters."

"I still have one question though." Danny looked at Steve with that mischievous smile, "Why do you love me?"

"Cute, Danny, cute segway. I still think the other song was a better wedding song even if you didn't want to slow dance in front of our ohana."

"I disagree, that song was way too girly, the other song is way more us." Danny picked up the phone and handed it to Steve, "Let's just see who's right, play track 14"

 _Why do you love me?  
There must be something in the water  
Cause baby I'm in deeper than I knew  
How do you keep me coming back for more  
After all we've been through  
I can't decide if I should run and hide_

Steve held his hand out to Danny. "Can I have this dance, Danno?"

"You know I hate you, right."

Grace McGarrett-Williams opened the door and heard laughter and music coming from the kitchen. She recognized the voices and heard her father say, "Hey, no dipping, I just had brain surgery." She knew that song and she knew what that meant, Danno remembered. She grabbed Charlie's hand and ran to the kitchen to join in what she knew was a celebration.

When Chin and Kono entered the house all they heard was music and laughter and they moved towards the kitchen. Kono immediately recognized the song they had used as their wedding vows as well as their first dance just four months ago. Their karaoke version had brought the house down. And she knew they were finally ohana again.


End file.
